A Mother's Pokemon Journey
by AevaRisis
Summary: A mother to none yet a caretaker to many, Vixxie finds herself at odds with many things on a daily basis. (This story shall touch on themes such as abandonment, personal identity, societal expectations, love verses lust and sex. While this story will reference sex there will be no explicit sexual material within this story. Will edit this down for a better description later.)


Sanctuary, a home for the lost and the loved, a palace of peace and companionship, a haven for those the world deems unworthy. Over the years many had passed through these warm, the faces of both human and Pokemon alike fondly remain in the eyes and memories of their ever-caring matron. Sanctuary's mother, a woman whose image to this day hung above the entryway, a warmly smiling Delphox, outstretching her arms towards those who seek her care. A figure who even on the grimmest of days never seemed to give up hope and always had an answer for her children.

This day however, there were no guests dashing from place to place, none of her loyal children by her side, not a single sound rung through the halls save the soft padding of her feet as she passed each familiar room. Clutter and chaos shown in each doorway, luggage thrown about haphazardly, plates of warm food sitting abandoned on tables and the overbearing pressure of solitude hanging in the air. She gave a small sigh at the sight, were there others there this sight would seem normal. A shiver ran down her spine. Her sanctuary, her home, was to fall today. All her effort, all her care, gone. Her mind drifted from the bleak sight, reflecting on how this had come to be. She sat softly in a nearby chair, reaching into her furred sleeve to pull out her wand. A small flame sprung to life from the tip and hovered in the air before her, shaping itself into a floating ring. "Fires of the past show me; where did I go wrong?"

A foggy image of a research lab filled the fiery ring. The view was through the eyes of an excited Fennekin. As she looked through the eyes of her past self, she could feel the anticipation welling up inside. Only moments passed before a group young trainers began to pour into the lab and a familiar voice called out over the crowd.

"Calm down everyone, form a line, there are enough starters for everyone." One by one, every trainer stepped up to make their selection, and one by one, all of her friends stepped out the door alongside their starry-eyed trainer. The young vixen hadn't relaxed for a moment, she knew any second could be her moment, she wanted to be ready. Before she knew it, she was alone. Just as her tail began to fall still, the door opened once more. Through the doorway stood a twisted dark figure. Looking at the shade tore at her emotions as a young voice came from the anomaly. "Just my luck, here I hoped to get a starter that was actually worth something." The memory faded away, the shades words echoed out as another scene came into view.

Webbing covered the walls and floor, she saw her paws reach out, catching herself on the sticky string. Confidently she posed as a Vivillon fell to the ground before her, scorch marks etching along its body. A soft red light pulled the combatant from the battlefield. "Heh I guess you're not completely useless after all." Her trainer proclaimed as she turns to him, a big smile on her face as a badge is rose to the sky by the shadowy figure. Excitement welled up in her tiny form as she jumped into his arms. The exhausted kit had barely laid her tired head on his shoulder before the familiar pull of her pokeball sealed her away again. Her own voice weakly called out in the memory _'Why... why didn't he care... why did I want him to?'_ The thought continued to echo through her mind as another scene came forward.

Darkness filled the entire fire as pain wracked her mind, body and emotions. Both the past and present let out soft sobs as the scene continued. "YOU SICK FUCK!" A vague sound of disgust shot from the darkness, "I knew I should have gotten rid of you as soon as I could have, you little freak!" All that was clear was that she was on the ground, torn between her heart and her body over what was hurting more. This wasn't what she wanted; she just wanted to show him she cared. As she returned to her 'home', the words faded out. "You're his problem now."

The darkness slowly gave way to the next memory; the familiar face of Professor Sycamore looked down at her with a smile far to fake to hide the nerves behind it. "Morning there little one, looks like you're going to be staying with uncle Sycamore for a little while." The statement made more uncomfortable by the forced laugh that followed. With her limited psychic powers, she softly asked aloud, _"Where is Trainer?"_ She wanted so bad to apologize, to make up for her mistake, thoughts of forgiveness kept her spirits up. The little happiness in her expression faded as the professor explained to the young Mon that her trainer would not be coming back for her. From there the memories began to blur together, days spent in a confused solitude away from the other scientists and starters. Each day made her more terrified; she began to feel like a living ghost, everyone she passed seemed to see straight through her.

Eventually the memories regained their focus as the professor walked up to her. His tone rang out as a mixture of dread and concern. "Vixxie it's time we spoke." A short walk found her in the professor's office, a lab report sat on the table before her. In an almost flat tone Sycamore spoke up "Those are the results of some tests I had ordered, I don't take it you'll understand the technical mumbo jumbo but it's not good news." He half sat half collapsed into his chair with a sigh. "The short story is this; you display traits that government regulation has deemed 'unfit' for a trainer Pokemon. For your protection, they've restricted you from joining any trainers team until further notice. There are also strict procedures to follow for anyone offering to care for those who show these traits." The letters and graphs on the page appeared as a kaleidoscope in the young vixen's mind, she could only make out a red stamp with large letters that spelled out 'HIGH RISK.'

After several moments, the nervous Braixen finally gathered the courage to speak, her emotions only accenting her difficulty communicating with humans. _"What risk?"_

The professor shuffled uncomfortably as he took a large drink from a nearby glass. "Simply put, the tests say you display personality traits and hormonal signatures of what they call a prime breeder, as well as attachment issues, an overly intense craving for companionship and abnormally high hormone levels for a Pokemon your age. All of which can be heavy warning signs for um... how do I put this... an increased sex drive as you get older and some potentially bad psychological problems if not cared for properly. All perfectly fine for a wild Pokemon as you'd be kept far from human contact until you were older by your family. But a lab raised Pokemon on the other hand… I'm sorry Vixxie."

" _I dangerous? A freak?!"_ A mix of anger and sorrow flowed clearly through the words as she recalled her trainer's last words.

"No, of course not. Some of those in charge however believe you are at high risk for being abused if caught by the wrong person." He sighed as he continued, "On top of that some of the more narrow-minded of them think you would be a very bad influence on young trainers."

"What mean for me...?" the question lingered uncomfortably in the air.

The professor stood up, his expression still blank as he closed the folder and slowly walked to the window. "It means that should no one come forward willing and capable of taking care of you then you would be put into Ranger custody. However, I've never fully trusted the Union's tact in matters such as this, nor do I believe they have the staff to properly give you the attention you need to grow and flourish." He paused for a moment, a smile upon his face as he turned around. "That is why I'll be taking care of you." His tone soft and reassuring as he opened his arms to the young fox. "It might not be the most glamorous life for a Pokemon, but here I can keep you safe from those outside who would want to change you. You'll also be an immense help as a translator here as well as helping train the new starters!" The man's hopeful pitch fell away with a sigh as the young Braixen sat still, "I know I cannot give you the life you might have wanted, but I can at least protect you from those who would hurt you."

A soft sob escaped the young vixen as she rushed over to the professor, wrapping her little arms around his legs with his hand ruffling her ears "It's alright little one, you're safe, and you're home." Her spell began to waver as her emotions welled up and time began to fly by as her memories rushed toward the present.

She saw Sycamores' office bathed in twilight, a deep blush across his face. "I'm sorry I... I can't help you with that, it would cost me everything."

With another blink, rain came crashing down as police officers surrounded the lab, carrying away the now grown Delphox. "HELP! PROFESSOR YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT ME!" The professor stepped out of the lab, escorted out in handcuffs as he gave a weak smile her way. An officer's pulling her from behind replied. "Don't worry there girl, we're going to take care of you."

Wiping tears from her eyes, she saw a sterile doctor's office, curled up on the bed as hushed whispers slipped through the door. "... help with the emotional problems... no longer a risk..."

A dark smoke filled her eyes, the sound of a crackling fire at her back as her heart pounded, running, running... away from the pain, running somewhere safe.

"My children, together we are strong, together we can make a home free of prejudice, free of hate, where we are all free to live and love as we choose." The images traveled through the halls of her sanctuary, her free world, as slowly her vision crept to the very corridor where she now sat. As her spell finally gave way to the present, the memories faded away, and once again the vixen sat alone in the cold hallways, joined only by the sound of the rain that pounded against the windows.

Standing up with a pop of her back, her sore muscles protested at the effort. "How long was I out..." a soft laugh escaped her mouth as she looks at a nearby clock "They're late..." a short jingle emanated from her sleeve and disrupted her thought. She pulled out a small phone and flipped the device open with a soft click.

A face of a young woman appeared on the screen, panting but smiling. "We're in the green Mama; the evacuation went through before the officers even found us."

The vixen's smile widened at the news, a relieved sigh coming from her "That is the news I needed to hear; so long as you're all safe Sanctuary shall never truly fall." Despite her relief, a somber tone underlined her voice.

"So where are we going to meet back up with you, surely you're miles away by now… right." A tinge of worry showed in the girl's voice as she saw the backdrop the vixen stood before.

"My child, I must apologize; I... I never intended to leave Sanctuary again."

"B-but if you don't leave, they'll catch you, you'll be taken away from us." Tears slowly began forming as realization sunk in.

Vixxie took a deep steadying breath; she kept her warm smile as she nodded. "I understand that Allie, however should they claim the head of the 'cult of sanctuary' then they shall lose track of the rest of you, at least long enough for you to rebuild. Until I manage to return the family is in your hands Allie, I know you'll lead them right."

Tears streamed freely down Allie's face as she swallowed hard to keep herself from sobbing "I… I understand. I'll do everything I can to protect what you've given us."

Doing her best to hold back her own tears the Delphox replied. "I know you will, just keep your eyes to the sky and remember, everyone for all..."

"...Lest we all fall."

"Farewell my child." She slowly closed the phone as she followed her steps backwards to the main hall of her once grand home, through the front glass she saw flashing red and blue lights as a voice called out over the pounding rain. "We have the location surrounded, exit in a calm fashion or we will be required to take you by force."

Mumbling to herself, "That's my queue", she shoved the front doors open as she stepped out. The rain hid her tears as the officer continued to speak over the noise. "We request that ALL people and Pokemon vacate the building as well as the cult leader known as Mama Vix turn herself into custody."

With a small smile the vixen responded, "I'm all that's here officer, you may search my home but in the end I believe you'll find the one you are after is me."

They paused briefly before the officers and Pokemon began to move forward. Several of them stepped past her and into the building while the rest kept their attention on the accused. One of them stepped forward, a female detective that had been on Sanctuary's tail since the beginning. "You want to know something, when I first took on this case I didn't trust our intel claiming a Pokemon was behind this whole mess. However the more I thought about it, who but a simple-minded animal would fight so hard just to get fucked. Oh and don't you worry about your friends, now that we've got you it's only a matter of time, soon enough every member of your sick little party here will be behind bars and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"You may capture me, you may capture my children, and you may even think you're right in doing so. However, you will NEVER stop lo..v...e." Dizziness and fatigue suddenly plagued the Mon's mind; she fell to her knees as the world began to spin around her. The detective shouted something back at her but the words were lost as the world faded around her. Only the sound of a deep, comforting male voice remained.

"Sleep my children. Let your dreams comfort your path into a wonderful new age, a true age for Pokemon."


End file.
